For A Name's Sake
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Manjyome has been irritable as of late and no one can figure out why. Maybe it's because everyone keeps calling him this strange name...[Dis on 4kids retarded dubbing skills]


**Author's Note**: This story is completely random and comical, I assure you. I hate 4kids and their stupid dubbing techniques. So, after a random talk with my best friend, I've decided to write this small piece of why I hate _Chazz_ and I love _Jun_. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.

Much love to _strawberries_ for getting me into GX

* * *

For A Name's Sake

Manjyome Jun walked through the corridors of Duel Academia, hands in his pants pocket. His gray orbs were staring at the ground in thought as he passed many of the others students. He paused in his stride as a couple of students appeared in front of them.

"What's up, Chazz?" The Ra Yellow said cheerfully.

Jun narrowed his eyes and grabbed the yellow blazer, tossing the poor kid into his friends.

"My name is Manjyome Thunder, you little twerp!"

With that, Jun turned on his heel and continued down the hall. The Ra Yellow stood up, brushing off his blazer, watching the retreating back of the duelist.

"What's his problem?"

---

A now irritable Jun walked into Chronos de Mediz class, immediately taking his seat. From across the room, Yuki Juudai and Marufuji Sho payed close attention to their silent friend. It wasn't out of the norm for the onyx-haired teen to not speak to them.

Juudai stuyed Jun from where he sat, "What's up with him? Lately he's been randomly cursing people out when they call his name."

"Not sure, aniki," Shou whispered quietly. The bluenette reached up to move some of his bangs away from his eyes. "He's always cursing people out. I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

Chronos walked into the classroom, standing behind his desk to address his students. He announced that their class discussion was on _fusion monsters_. Chronos look around the class and his eyes landed on a certain black haired teen.

"Signor Chazz, what two monster fuse to create 'Musician King'?"

Jun's head snapped up, "What did you say?"

"I said what two monsters--"

"I know the stupid question," The onyx haired teen narrowed his gray eyes, "What did you _call_ me?"

Chronos looked very confused, "Signor Chazz…"

Jun stood up, slamming his hands on his desk, "My name is not _Chazz_, you got that? I don't know what your problem is, but you can shove that question and that name up your hairless, flaccid asshole, you ugly hermaphrodite!"

With that declaration, the black clad teen waltz out of the classroom in an angry fit. Chronos looked like he was about to cry while Juudai looked at Shou.

"See, told ya something wasn't right."

---

_The never of that ugly bastard!_ Jun walked with an angry step, pushing the people aside who got in his way. He was going to go back to his dorm and punch his wall until he felt better.

"Hey, Chazz, wait up, man!"

Or punch in the face of the stupid slacker that just called him that horrible name.

Jun stopped in his stride and turned around to see Juudai and Shou running towards him. The Osiris and Ra stopped, both looking at him with worry.

"What's up, man? You've been acting really strange…"

"It's none of your business, slacker. Now, get the fuck out of my face."

Juudai frowned, "C'mon, Chazz…"

"That is so _IT_!" The hormonal teen grabbed the Osiris up by his jacket. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IGNORANT, ANNOYING, UNLOVED PRAT! I WANT YOU TO DIE! DIE, YOU HEAR ME! BURN IN THE ETERNAL PITS OF HELL, YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!"

Juudai was taken aback by his friends harsh yelling. Shou hide behind Fubuki and Misawa, who just showed up at the scene. Jun, aggravated enough as it was, threw Juudai onto the floor, trying to compose himself.

Misawa frowned, "What is your problem?"

"My problem," Jun said through clenched teeth, "are all you idiots calling me this name that doesn't belong to me. I don't know where it came from, but it's gotta stop."

Juudai stood from his place on the floor, dusting himself off, "This madness has got to stop! You can't keep pushing people around who call you by you name, Chazz!"

"My name is _not_ Chazz, you ugly little prick! And I'll show you right now," He held up his arm, "let's duel!"

Fubuki raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm fucking positive. You and me, Juudai. And we'll really see who's got their game on."

The brunette stared into the gray orbs of his best friend and archrival. He grinned and activated his duel disk.

"You know I never refuse a duel. Get your game on, Chazz!"

Jun ground his teeth together, "I'll show you 'Chazz', you moron!"

----

"Now, Armed Dragon Level Ten, attack his life points directly!"

Jun watched in sadistic satisfaction as his monster attacked Juudai, reducing the brunette's life points to zero, forcing him onto his knees. The crowd was silent before they started cheering for him.

"Now you all know who is the best duelist in this academia! For I am _Ichi--_"

The crowd cut him off, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! CHAZZ! IT! UP!"

Jun fell over in his short-lived speech. He glared at the entire crowd as his face went red. "What is it with you people and that name! I AM NOT CHAZZ! I don't know a Chazz, and if I did, I'd beat his face in with my duel disk!"

The crowed seemed to not pay attention at the screaming teen. He growled and stepped off the stage, walking out of the arena. As he exited, he bumped right into the woman of his dreams: Tenjoin Asuka.

"Tenjoin-kun…" Her name left his lips in a whisper.

She smiled, "Manjyome-kun."

"Please, call me Jun," the the onyx haired teen blushed, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Well then, _Jun_," Asuka whispered, leaning up to lick at his earlobe, "Let's go _Chazz it up_."

He couldn't help the electricity that shot through his body. Even though she used that dreaded name, Jun realized he particularly liked how she said it. With a devilish grin on his lips, he lifted up the light Obelisk, literally running with her to his dorm.

Not a single soul saw Manjyome Jun or Tenjoin Asuka for the rest of the night and half of the next day.

* * *

**Owari**

Hope you guys enjoyed this. It was short, sweet, and to the point. Obviously, we can see how I feel about _Chazz_. Remember to read and review! Keep a look out for a two/three chapter JunxAsuka fic coming soon!


End file.
